When The Moon Goes Up
by MinnyJoonAh
Summary: Vampires: Jungkook, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Taeyong, Taehyung, Jaehyun dan Suho Human: Sheila, Thea, Amy, Miya, Wendy, Hani dan Diana BTS, EXO, NCT


Prologue

Thea menarik topi hoodienya untuk cover kepalanya mengelak daripada hujan. Dia berlari merentasi hujan sehingga dia terlanggar dengan seorang perempuan, mereka bersama2 jatuh ke tanah. Thea meminta maaf dulu tapi perempuan itu melihat dia dengan perasaan terkejut. Thea hanya berdiri dan segera pergi.

Apabila thea hilang dari pandanganya, seorang lelaki berbahu lebar membawa payung untuknya.

"aku nampak masa depannya.." - sheila

"apa yang kau nampak?"- kyungsoo

"dia dan Taehyung.. Bersama dikelilingi api.." -sheila

"dia nampak macam manusia biasa..Dia belum pernah jumpa Taehyung lagi.." - kyungsoo

"apa-apa pun. Mereka akan bersama nanti" - sheila

"kau terlalu banyak memikirkan pasal manusia biasa sekarang, bila kau mau bagi aku darah mu?" - Kyungsoo

Sheila menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya penuh dengan rasa geram berpasangan dengan vampire of greed yang sangat inginkan darah sangat menyusahkan bginya.

Selepas kejadia pelanggaran dalam hujan itu thea selalu termimpi sesuatu. Dia melihat seorang lelaki menghulurkan tanganya kepada Thea tapi mereka dikelilingi api. Dia hanya dapat melihat aura lelaki itu berwarna merah, giginya tajam dan ada darah berlumuran di tepi bibirnya.

Thea tidak takut dengan mimpinya tapi ianya sangat pelik. Lelaki yang menghulurkan tanganya itu nampak seperti vampire. Dia menghembus nafas panjang akhirnya dia tebangun ke reality apabila dia disapa oleh bestfriendnya

"theaaa apa yang kau hayalkan tu?" - miya

"ah.. Sorry. Aku cuma..Terperangkap dengan sesuatu.." - thea

Miya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari ke kereta menjual ice cream. Thea kembali memikirkan mimpi yang menghantuinya sepanjang beberapa harii ini. Tiba2 kepalanya terasa sakit dia terjatuh dan Miya sempat menyambutnya. Dia tidak dapat mendengar suara miya Tapi semuanya bertukar menjadi hitam dan putih, thea rasa takut tapi dia memerhatikan sekeliling orang lain mempunyai aura berwarna putih, dia melihat kearah Miya, warna miya lain.. Ianya berwarna.. Merah.. Kepala Thea semakin pening dan akhirnya dia pengsan.

Sheila melihat kearah perempuan yang sedang meminum teh dihadapannya. Dia ada rasa menyesal kerana berjumpa dengannya. Tapi dia perlukannya untuk menanyakan kemana Taehyung.

"amy, perlukah kau buat Jungkook begitu?" - sheila

Amy tersengih dan mengusap rambut Jungkook yang sedang membersikan kakinya. Dia menongkat pipinya dengn tngannya dan menyilangkan kakinya. Jungkook ialah vampire of lust, tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan sebarang reaksi..

"he is a servant. Aku cuma buat dia tau tempatnya." - amy

"tapi dia..."- sheila

Sheila terdiam melihat Jungkook yang sangat mudah dibaca kerana dia sangat suka dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"nevermind lah.."- sheila

"lagipun kenapa kau ada di sini?"- Amy

"kau orang terakhir yng nampak Taehyung. Dia dimana?"- sheila

"waktu tu fikiran Taehyung agak kosong tapi aku sempat nampak yang dia ingin pergi mencari perempuan comel." - amy

"ah. Aku tinggal dengan segolongan orang gila.." -sheila

Jungkook memandang sheila dan Kyungsoo pula ternampak satu bayangan yang Jungkook terbaca fikiran Sheila. Apabila Jungkook berbalik ke Amy dia mula membuka mulutnya. Kyungsoo ingin menghentikannya tapi amy pula membaca mindanya dan menghalang kyungsoo guna pedangnya.

"passive power kita.. Sangat tidak serasi bukan?" - Jungkook

"kamu boleh tengok masa depan kami and kami dapt baca minda kamu" - amy

"kyungsoo, biarkan lah diorang tau.."- sheila

"yes, my lady"- kyungsoo

Taehyung memasukkan tangannya di poket hoodienya. Dia telah berjumpa dengan sheila dan dia dapat tahu dia akan mendapatkan seseorang untuk menjadi pasangannya. Dia masih ingin tahu siapa perempuan itu. Apabila dia berjalan di lorong yang gelap itu dia terlihat Thea dan passive powernya "Seeing colour" bertindak. Semuanya berwarna hitam dan putih kecuali Thea yang berwarna emas. Dia juga melihat Thea berhenti berjalan dn melihat sekeliling. Taehyung mengambil kesempatan untuk berlari kearah Thea dan mereka melihat antara satu sama lain. Taehyung menghulurkan tangannya, thea merasakan deja vu sewaktu melihat Taehyung, dia tidak tau apakah dia perlu menyambut tangannya atau tidak. Tapi thea yakin dengan keputusannya dia menyambut tangan Taehyung, satu cahaya bersinar terhasil dengan sentuhan tangan mereka, seutas rantai (chain) mengikat tangan yang Thea guna untuk menyambung tangan Taehyung ke leher taehyung untuk jadikannya seperti collar.

Hanya beberapa saat rantai itu hilang. Mereka memandang Satu sama lain dan akhirnya Taehyung tersedar yang dia berada di bawah matahari dia segera menarik thea ke lorong tempat perlindungannya.

"k-kau siapa.."- thea

"ini agak susah di jelaskan tapi..Aku Taehyung. Vampire of gluttony. Aku pasangan mu" - taehyung

"penjelasan yang singkat..K-KAU VAMPIRE?" - thea

"iya.. Aku vampire.." - Taehyung

"thea?"- Miya

Mendengar suara Miya membuat Thea terkejut. Dia ingin menjelaskannya kepada Miya yang Taehyung ialah manusia biasa. Tapi ayat miya menghentikannya.

"tak sangkah dalam banyak2 manusia kau pilih bestfriend ku, Taehyung??" - Miya

"eh.. Kau kenal dia??"- Thea

"sorry aku sembunyikan semua ni.. Sebenarnya.. Aku pun ada pasangan vampire juga." - miya

Thea melihat Miya menunjukkan cincin di jarinya. Cincin itu bertukar menjadi bentuk manusia dan Thea terkejut dengannya.

"nice to meet you, aku jaehyun Vampire of wrath." - Jaehyun

"dia cincin???"- thea

"vampire tidak dapat hidup dibawah matahari so Aku bertukar bentuk jadi cincin miya.."-Jaehyun

"apa semua ni..?"-thea

"AKU DAH JELASKAN KENAPA TAK FAHAM???"- Jaehyun

"forgive him, Thea. Thats why he is the vampire of wrath. Dia marah setiap masa." - Miya.

"aku bingung.." - Thea

Jaehyun hampir meletupkan volcano kemarahannya tapi Miya sempat menolaknya kearah matahari membuatnya bertukar menjadi cincin kembali.. Dia tertawa dan berjalan meninggalkan Thea.

"and.. Sekarang kau dan aku.."- Thea

"hmm. Aku akan jelaskan nnti kalau kita sampai di villa khusus kami.." - Taehyung

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan daripada Taehyung hanya beberapa yang masuk dalam otak Thea. Kuasa. Darah. Bla bla bla. Thea bersetujuh untuk mencuba kuasanya yang dia dapat dalam ikatannya bersama Taehyung. Dia agak risau untuk berjumpa dengan yang lain. Sebab taehyung kata dia ialah vampire yang belum ada pasangan. Apabila mereka sampai ke villa vampire. Taehyung yang berbentuk gelang bertukar menjadi badan aslinya. Dia membawa Thea untuk masuk ke lobby dahulu. Thea sembunyi di belakang Taehyung apabila dia melihat 2 pasangan yang lain mengadakan tea party bersama.

"yang duduk di single sofa tu Jungkook, vampire of lust dan yang duduk di pangkuannya Amy. Yang duduk di double sofa tu Diana yang ada di belakangnya tu abangku, Baekhyun, vampire of sloth/laziness" - Taehyung

"ah!! taehyung akhirnya kau ada pasangan!!" - baekhyun

"iya iya!! Dia buat aku dapat passive power ku balik!!" - Taehyung

"kita kena ajar dia untuk kawal kuasanyaaaaa" - Baekhyun

"diam kamu.. Bising.."- Diana

Thea tersedar yng pasangn Lust sedng memerhatikannya. Passive powernya bertindak dan melihat warna mereka ialah pink dan pasangan Sloth/laziness pula biru..

"jangan fikirkan terlalu banyak benda aku tidak dpat baca"- Jungkook

Amy memukul kepala jungkook.

"BERHENTI BACA FIKIRAN ORANG!!" - amy

Thea tidak tau kenapa tapi dia terima semua latihan yang diberikan kepadanya. Sekarang dia dan Taehyung akan mula berlawan dengan pasangan Lust.

"Theaaa hati2 tau. Pasangan lust tu palinh kuuuaaaat disini!!"- miya

"diorang paling kuat tapi ada satu kelemahan.."- jaehyun

"sejak bila pasangan wrath disini?" - Baekhyun.

"amy! Hnya guna 2% peratus daripada kuasa mu.."- diana

"kau tahan pedang ku aku suda tiada 60% daripada kuasa ku.."-amy

Thea tidak tahu mau buat apa. Dia langsunh blank dan tertanya-tanya apa patut dibuat.

"nampaknya kau tidak tau mahu buat apa. So. Aku akan mulakannya." -amy

Thea melihat Amy melebarkan sayapnya berwarna pink dan hilang dari pandangan matanya, sesaat kemudian Amy muncul di depannya untuk menendang Thea tapi Taehyung melindunginya. Taehyung terlempar jauh dan cukup buat thea ternganga.

"k-kuatnya.."- thea

"itu hanya 2% dari kuasa ku.."- Amy

"taehyung bilang dia benci Amy dengan jumlah kuasanya"- jungkook

"JANGAN BACA MINDA KU, JERK!!!"- Taehyung

"kau sangat tidak bersedia kenapa kau jalinkan ikatan dengan Taehyung?"- Amy

Pasangan wrath dan sloth mendekati mereka. Mereka bersama2 meneliti Thea tetapi dikejutkan dengan suara sheila yang memecahkan keheningan.

"apa kamu buat dengan orang baru tu?" -sheila

"eh kita pernah jumpa kan sebelum ni?"- thea

 ** _Aaaah. Buruk lahhh prologueee. Harap korang sukaaa. Pls support me_**


End file.
